Survivor: Amestris
by TheNextExorcist
Summary: 18 Characters from post-Brotherhood must survive for 39 days. In the end, there will be only 1 Survivor. This is my first Fanfic, so please, don't be too judgmental.


**This is my first Fan fiction, so please bear with me on this. Updates will most likely be slow because I have 4 AP classes and Cross Country practice. The only real free time I have is at night and early in the morning. If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know. I will not catch every mistake; I am human. Also, please review; as I said before this is my first one, so characters might be OOC. I hope you enjoy! (Also, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Survivor. All rights go to CBS and Hiromu Arakawa)**

* * *

><p>Survivor: Amestris<p>

Episode 1: They won't be the ones laughing

Jeff Probst, standing on a small boat near an uninhabited island, "18 people have signed up for the chance to win $1,000,000. For 39 days they will be stranded here on Yock Island. This place once stood as the training grounds for the Elric brothers, now it will be a home for the next 39 days. 39 days, 18 people, **1 **survivor."

_"__The 18 castaways are: Sergeant Major Kain Fuery," _Jeff narrated as the camera pans from person to person while the are coming in by boat._ " __State Alchemist Alex Louis Armstrong (the Strong Arm Alchemist); State Alchemist Colonel Roy Mustang (the Flame Alchemist); May Chang, the 17__th__princess of Xing; Sergeant Denny Brosh; Lan Fan, a body-guard for Ling Yao, the 12__th__prince of Xing; __Izumi Curtis, an alchemist and housewife; Edward Elric (the Fullmetal Alchemist); Major Miles from Briggs; Winry Rockbell, renowned Automail Mechanic; 2__nd__Lieutenant Vato Falman; Scar, a former Ishvalan monk; Alphonse Elric, younger brother of Edward; Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong; Ling Yao, 12__th__prince of Xing; 2__nd__Lieutenant Maria Ross; and Sheska, records keeper for the Amestrian Military._

(Opening sequence plays with the Survivor theme music playing)

All 18 people are standing on the beach of Yock Island across from Jeff.

"Welcome to Survivor Amestris! Before we begin I have one rule to go over," said Jeff. "The use of alchemy is prohibited and will be a means for immediate elimination." A few groans are heard from Alex and Roy after hearing the rule. "Now let's get started. There are 18 plates right in front of you. Under each of them is a buff of 3 teams. Whatever buff you get is the team that you are. Does everyone understand?"

All of the castaways nod their heads.

Jeff: "All right, pick a plate." After a minute or two everyone has decided on the plate they want. "Turn over your plate in 3…2…1…reveal." The castaways turn over the plate to grab their buffs. There are some groans when some people find out that they are not on the same tribe with people they wanted to be with. "On the Galong tribe we have Lan Fan, Alex, Ross, Ed, Falman, and Hawkeye. For the Tadhana tribe we have Winry, Brosh, Fuery, Al, Sheska, and Scar. Lastly on the Ometepe tribe we have Olivier, May Ling Mustang, Ling, Mustang, Izumi, and Miles."

_Mustang: I'm unhappy that I cannot be with Hawkeye in the beginning, but if we both make it to the merge, I will have someone that I can trust. __It's even worse that I have to be on the same tribe with Olivier, she hates my guts._

While handing a map to each team, "Here is a map to your campsites. Once there, you will find a barrel of rice, canteens, and a pair of machetes. Good luck, and I will see you later for an immunity challenge."

_Lan Fan: I am unhappy that I cannot be with the young Lord. __Hopefully they will not vote him out._

_Al: I cannot wait to get going. __Ed and I know this island very well. __I don't plan on teaming up with brother after the merge. __I am here for myself and playing the game my way._

Tadhana: day 1

"I found the camp, guys," said Sheska as Tadhana arrived at the campsite.

_Sheska: Coming into Survivor I have seen all the earlier seasons of Survivor. __Also, I have read some reports by a guy named Cochran. __He was able to win his second time around, so his papers should turn out to be helpful. __I will at least have an idea on how to play my social game._

"Judging by the amount of food we have, it won't last long. Sheska, want to go and try to find some fruit in the forest?" Winry asked after observing their food supplies.

Sheska replies, "Sure, I need something to eat."

"Scar San, I was wondering if you wanted me to help set up camp?" Al asked a bit after Sheska and Winry left.

"Sure," replied Scar, not really caring.

_Scar: I'm in this game to win it. __It is probalby going to be tough starting out on the same team as the Winry because of a while, but I'll get through it. __I'm a different man._

"Are you sure you know how to get this camp built?" Scar asks.

"Sure, this will be fine. Ed and I had to survive out here for a month as Sensei's pupils. It's easy when you have experience with something like this. Besides, now that we got the base of the shelter ready, I will go get some leaves to put over the roof," Al replies cheerfully

"Hey, Fuery, want to go get some water?" asked Brosh, wanting something to do.

"Sure, someone has to do it," Fuery replied.

After they got away from camp and no one else could hear them, Fuery said, "I was thinking that you and I should form an alliance right here from the start."

"I like that. Provided everything goes well, we will be in the top 3. Now, who else should we get to join us?" Brosh asked.

"Sheska seems like a good choice. She isn't strong, I don't think she could be a threat, and she needs protection. If we lose, she would be an obvious choice for eliminatinon. All we have to do is align her with us, and she will be eating right out the palm of our hand," said Fuery with enthusiasm.

"All right, I like that plan. We can get rid of any major threat when we want. Let's see if we can get her to join us. I will approach her later and see if she is in," Brosh replied confidently.

_Brosh: This is perfect! Day 1 and I have an alliance. __This will be a piece of cake!_

_Fuery: If we can get Sheska to join, then this will be perfect. __Hopefully I can make it to the merge, and once I get there, blind side Brosh and Sheska, and join up with Mustang!_

Winry and Sheska come back with lots of food. After seeing the shelter that is completed Winry complements, "Nice Job, you two. We'll be sleeping happy tonight!"

_Sheska: On our way back to camp, I heard Denny and Kain's plan. __They think that I will be weak and easy to manipulate. __When we lose our first challenge, they won't be the ones laughing when I blind side them._

Ometepe: Day 1

"Finally, we're here at last. It took us long enough," Olivier sighed as her tribe finally made it to the camp site.

_Olivier: This tribe will be easy to rule. __I have Miles who will definitely work for me, Izumi should join up with me, Mustang is weak, pathetic, and needs to go, the Xingese princess might be the first to go if she does not display any strength or usefulness._

"All right, I'm going to start building shelter. Whose getting water, and who wants to help me build this shelter?" Olivier asked in her normal tone with complete seriousness.

"Hey, Ling, want to help want to go get some water, and try to find some food?" May asked, wanting to get away from Olivier before she got angry.

"Sure!" Ling replied happily. "Let's find some food quick because I am starving."

After they got to their tribe's watering hole, Ling got an idea. "Heeyyy!, how about we form an alliance. We're the only ones from Xing on this tribe, so we might be voted out first. If we can make it to the merge, Lan Fan will be sure to join up with us. It's an alliance for the final 3."

After pondering about it for a while, "Welllll, I'll join you. Olivier might not like me because I seem weak. I am good with puzzles though. You and I together and we will definitely make it to the merge. Hey, Mustang is not liked by Olivier, so we could get him to join us. If we could get Mrs. Izumi to join us, we would acquire the majority."

"Nice idea. We will make it to the final 3. I will try talking to Mustang later. Now, can we get some food. I'm starving." Ling replied, as he almost passed out from starvation.

_Ling: Must… get… food. __And make it to the finals._

_May: I am so glad to have an alliance! __I will win this, and bring the money back for my clan._

Back at the camp where Mustang and Miles are collecting fire wood.

"So, how is it up in Briggs?" asked Mustang trying to find something to break the silence.

"For starters, it's a lot colder than Central. Also, Olivier is very tough. Only the strong survive, the weak will fail and be left behind," Miles replied bluntly.

"Oh."

_Mustang: This is not going to go well. __I do not have any of my subordinates with me, and I'm stuck with Olivier! __She hates my guts! __Oh, I'm not going to last long._

_Miles: Mustang seems okay. __As long as he can pull his own weight, he will be fine._

At camp Izumi and Olivier were able to mae quick work getting the shelter started considering their daunting strength. "So, do you have any plans on how to win the game?" Izumi asked, trying to find something to talk about.

"It's simple, I am going to rule over everyone. This is all about survival of the fittest. I'm the strongest one here," Olivier bluntly stated with confidence.

"Ahh." _Izumi: Olivier has already forgotten that this is not just a game of strength. __Some of the challenges will be puzzles that need mental ability. __Also, she could make people angry and get herself voted out_.

Galong: Day 1

"All right guys, we finally made it to the campsite. Now what should we do?" asked Falman as he directed his tribe to the camp.

_Falman: Our tribe seems like we are going to do well. __Alex will be a great help during the challenges that demand strength._

"I'll start working on the shelter. Want to help me out Armstrong?" Ed asked.

"Sure thing Ed. It won't be a problem my muscles can't handle. Lieutenant Ross, do you want to join us?" said Armstrong after accepting Ed's offer.

"Okay, hopefully we can get this done before night fall." Ross replied.

"Lan Fan, Falman and I can go and get fire wood, water and food. We shouldn't take long," said Hawkeye.

After the thee went off to collect necessities, Ed tried talking to Armstrong and Ross, "I was thinking that we should form an alliance to the final 3. We are strong and we will definitely do well."

"That sounds like a good plan," agreed Ross. "Who should we get to join us and get a majority in the tribe? That way we will be safe if we have to go to tribal council."

"Ed, how about you go talk to Hawkeye. She seems like she should be someone that you could get to join us," Armstrong inquired.

"Sure. She will definitely join up with me. As long as she believes she has a chance to make it to the merge and join up with Mustang, she will definitely vote with us. I will do it tomorrow morning," Ed said confidently.

_Ed: This is going to be great. __I'm a favorite among most people, and I have a strong alliance. __I will make it to the finals._

_Ross: I plan to stay in an alliance with Ed till the merge. __After that, I plan to vote him off since everyone would vote for him if he makes it to the end, if he does not anger the jury. __He is a major threat that needs to go._

_Armstrong: Ohh, __I'm with a good team and we shouldn't have to worry about elimination. __My alliance will do well. __Sadly, it is going to be hard voting someone out._

Out at the watering hole…

"Now that we've got some water, want to try and find some food to add to the rations we were given at the beginning," Falman said.

"We should hurry up though, it's starting to get dark. Hopefully they will have the shelter ready by the time we get back," Lan Fan replied.

"Don't worry. With their strength, the shelter should be finished in no time," Riza said reassuring Falman and lan Fan.

"As long as we have somewhere to sleep everything will be fine.

Ometepe: Day 2

"Hey Mustang, wanna go get some fruit, I'm starving?" Ling inquired, needing to get him alone.

"Sure thing, just give me a moment," Mustang replied.

After they get out of the range of everyone else, Ling made his move, "I was wondering if you wanted to join up with me and May to form an alliance?"

"I will gladly take your offer up, Olivier hates me and will probably want to eliminate me first," Mustang said as he happily accepted Ling's request.

_Mustang: Yes, I have an alliance, hopefully we can get Izumi to change her vote! __If we can do that, May, Ling, and I will be safe! __That she-devil will be out quickly!_

Galong: Day 2

_Hawkeye: Last night after the shelter was build, Edward came up to me and told me that he wanted me to join an alliance with him, Armstrong, and Ross. __I decided to join. __There is nothing in this game like being in a majority alliance._

"Everyone get ready, we have our first challenge coming up!" Yelled Hawkeye as she came back from getting tree mail.

Immunity challenge: Day 2

"Come on in, guys!" yelled Jeff as he normally did before challenges. The tribes walked up to their mats with Alex holding the flag for Galong, Winry holding the flag for Tadhana, and Olivier holding the tribe for Ometepe. "Guys ready to get to your first Immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered with happiness ready to get to the challenge.

"All right, each tribe will send 1 person at a time to swim out to a buoy with a bag of puzzle pieces. Once you untie your pieces, you will swim back with them, and the next person will go. After your tribe has retrieved all six puzzle pieces, you can open the bags and start putting the pieces together. The first two tribes to solve the puzzle win. Wanna know what you're playing for?" asked Jeff after he explained the challenge.

"Yes!" everyone cheered in anticipation.

"You are playing for immunity," said Jeff as he revealed two statues that looked like military soldiers. "Each idol grants your tribe immunity. If your tribe holds an immunity idol, you cannot go to tribal council, and you cannot be voted out. The winner will win a fire making kit. This will be really important to your survival back at came. The team that finishes second gets flint. It's not as good as the kit, but it will help out. Ready to get started?"

"Let's do this!" cheered some people cheered while some of the others nodded.

"I'll give you a moment to strategize, then we'll get started," announced Jeff. After a minute passed all three tribes got ready. "Swimming first for Galong we have Riza Hawkeye, for Tadhana we have Kain Feury, and for Ometepe we have Olivier Armstrong. Survivors ready? Set, Go!"

"Come on! Go! Go! Go!" can be heard as they 3 head out and start swimming towards the first buoy.

"Riza and Olivier making it to the first buoy quickly with Kain right behind! Riza has untied her puzzle pieces and is coming swimming back to shore. Olivier not wasting anytime with her bag and is pushing harder to catch back up to Riza. Kain finally has his pieces for Tadhana. You gotta pick it up!" Jeff yells out.

"Hurry up Oliver!" yelled Miles as she makes it back to shore.

"Olivier back first, and May is going out second for Ometepe! Riza gets back right after Olivier and Ed is out second for Galong. Kain makes up some ground on the way back and now Denny is swimming out to the second buoy," Jeff narrates.

"Let's go, Ed!" Alex shouts in motivation.

"May might be short in stature, but she is sure making progress out there and is already at the second buoy. She's going to have to hurry up because Ed is right behind her. The prosthetic leg of his is not slowing him down! Denny making quick work and already has his puzzle pieces. He has closed a huge gap!. May and Ed have their puzzle pieces and are heading back to their mat," Jeff comments.

"Move May! This is not a time for weakness!" Olivier barks out trying to get May to swim faster."

"Denny is back and Sheska is now in the water for Tadhana. Ed and May quickly make it back and now Lan Fan is out for Galong and Roy is out for Ometepe. They are going to have to work harder because these buoys are getting further out from the shore. Jan Fan and Roy both moving quickly and are now out at that 3rd buoy. They easily untie their puzzle pieces and are now heading back. Sheska finally makes it to the buoy and makes quick work of that knot. Come on Tadhana! You're losing ground again!" Jeff yells as they are almost halfway done with getting the pieces.

"Pick it up Sheska…we need you to move!" Denny yells, still tired from his swim.

"Lan Fan makes it back first and Maria is now heading out for Galong. Roy follows closely behind and Izumi is heading out. Sheska taking her time getting back, and Al is heading out with a lot of ground to make up. Maria is wasting no time getting to her buoy with Izumi close behind. Al is able to make up some ground and gets to his buoy a little before Izumi and Maria leave. Al has now caught up to Izumi and Maria and makes it back to his mat first. Winry is now heading out for her tribe. Izumi and Maria make it back at the same time. Now Ling and Vato are heading out for their tribe."

"Nice job, Al you really made up some ground!" Scar congratulates to a tired Al.

"You guys are going to have to push hard! Ling is catching up Winry while Vato is falling behind. Come on, Vato! Move! Winry and Ling are now heading back with their puzzle pieces. Vato moves quickly through the knot and is now heading back! Ling is starting to pass Winry, but she won't give up. They are now back at the beach. Scar and Miles are heading out for their teams sixth and final bag!"

"Push harder, Falman! We've got to catch up!" Ed screams really loudly. Everyone can tell he is a little angry.

"Vato finally makes it back for his tribe and Alex heads out into the water. Alex is moving really fast and is making up a lot of lost time! Scar and Miles are coming back with the final puzzle pieces for their tribe while Alex is just starting to untie the ropes. Alex blazes through the knot and is on his way back. Alex catches back up and they make it back to their mats at the same time. Galong, Tadhana, and Ometepe, you all can start on your puzzle. Start untying those knots."

"Keep going, keep going. We need to get these bags open quickly," May says calmly.

"Galong has their bags open first! This is a word puzzle that will spell out an object that you all should know. Ometepe has their bags open with Tadhana right behind!"

"What could they possibly spell out?" Maria mutters deeply confused.

"Guys, I got it, Let me put together … We're done!" Al shouts for Tadhana.

"Tadhana thinks they have it!" Jeff goes over to check their board and sees PHILOSOPHERS STONE. "And they are correct! Tadhana wins Immunty. Only one spot left! " Cheers are heard from Tadhana as Jeff announces that they won Immunity

"I've got it. I've got it!" Ling says to his team.

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. Let me finish it," Ed says partially frustrated.

"Both teams are moving quickly to put the pieces in order correctly. Who will finish first?"

"We're finished!"

"Ometepe thinks they have it, and they do! Ometepe wins Immuity!" The Ometepe tribe cheers while Galong moans in defeat.

The tribes are now back at the mat and facing Jeff. "Tadhana, nice job on the win. You were behind for most of the challenge. Come on over and get Immunity and your fire making kit. Ometepe, you didn't get first but you did not come in last. Come on over and get your Immunity and flint. No one going home from Tadhana or Ometepe. Galong, you were so close but you were not fast enough. I will be seeing you at Tribal Council to find out who the first person voted out of this game. You have tomorrow to figure everything out. Head back to camp."

_Vato: I know that I slowed our tribe down.__Hopefully I will be able to survive tomorrow night._

Tadhana Day 2

The tribe is back at camp celebrating over their win. "Nice job, everyone! We did great!", cheered Al as the group was having some celebratory rice.

Brosh commented back, "We wouldn't have done as well if it wasn't for you Al, you easily solved that word puzzle."

"It was nothing. We would have been sunk if you didn't catch us up in the swimming portion," Al replied.

Meanwhile, Sheska is out digging through the fire making kit. _Sheska: Through the knowledge that I gained of Survivor, I know that there are Hidden Immunity Idols.__Even though I can probably make my way into an alliance with Winry and Al, I need it to be safe.__We won the challenge this time, but I really slowed my tribe down in the water.__A target may be on my back._ "Come on, where are you clue?", Sheska muttered to herself. After a couple minutes of searching, Sheska was able to find packet: "Aha! I've found it. Let's see what the clue says:

If safety is what you need,

Than this clue's direction you should heed,

Don't take your time like a snail,

Immunity is found near mail

_Yes! This clue was really not vague at all. __The best part is that it's near the tree mail. __When we get some for our next challenge, I can go and look for the clue. __I shouldn't take to long, otherwise people will get suspicious._

"Man that was so easy to find, I cannot believe that no one else noticed it when they were getting the materials for the fire," Sheska quietly mutters to herself as she rejoins the group.

_Winry: Sheska seems very smart and a little suspicious; with her book smarts, I could probably make a good alliance with her. __I have time though, no tribal council tommorow night._ "Let's just hope that we don't get any rain. That would really dampen out our fire."

Galong Day 2

After Galong gets back to camp, Ed explodes in anger: "I cannot believe that I blew challenge! I should have easily figured it out that it spelled out PHILOSOPHERS STONE! I'm so stupid!"

"Calm down, Elric. Everyone has moments like that. It's okay," said Armstrong as he was trying to calm down an angered Edward.

_Ross: Ed needs to keep his temper under control. __If he cannot, the next time we lose he will be voted off. __Ed should be glad that Falman was very slow in the water._

"Come on Ed, let's go blow off some steam and take a walk," Hawkeye said knowing that Ed would be digging his own grave. After a while Hawkeye talks, "We need to talk about who will be going home tomorrow night. I was thinking of Falman because he did not do well in the challenge, and is the main reason we lost."

"That's a good idea. I can pass the message along to Hawkeye and Armstrong. We can probably talk to Lan Fan about voting with us. It's an obvious choice that she would take."

Back at camp Lan Fan is sitting worried. _I'm nervous because no one has talked to me yet about forming an alliance or who to vote for. I hope this doesn't mean that I am going home tomorrow._ _Oh well, at least there is still tomorrow to come up with a plan._

Ometepe Day 3

"I'll go get some wood to start a new fire," Izumi muttered as she woke up to a dampened camp site. _Last night after we got back to camp, Olivier yelled at the rest of the tribe that we should have tried harder during the challenge. Apparently, she wants first place in the challenges. As long as we have immunity, it really doesn't matter to me.__Also, it just happened to rain last night._

As Izumi leaves to get firewood, Ling gets up and heads away from the tribe. _Last night I woke up to get some food. While going through the rice, I found a little packet that seemed like a folded up piece of paper.__It was too dark for me to read it then, so I waited until I had some light._ Once Ling thinks he is far enough away from the tribe, he pulls out the paper and reads it:

If immunity is what you seek

Then don't let your teammates get a peek

Look up, look down, look all around

If you cannot find it on the ground

Head to the giant tree

Where branches run free.

"It's an Idol clue! Yes! This will be very important later on in the game. Hopefully, I can get it and keep anyone else from noticing. The best part is that I know where this tree is. I'll just go and get it while everyone is still sleeping.": Ling heads off into the forest where he meets "the giant tree where branches run free".

He climbs up the tree and searches through the branches until he comes across some sort of package: "I think that this is the Idol, and it is the Idol!" Ling pulls out a very simple necklace with a giant red stone attached. "The Idol looks just like a large philosopher's stone. I'm keeping this hidden."

Everyone else is starting to wake up at camp when they notice Ling coming walking up to the camp.

"Where did you go?" demanded Olivier.

"I just went for a walk, there is nothing that you need to get excited over," Ling quickly replied with just a little bit surprise.

_Miles: Ling seemed too happy to just be going for a walk. __I don't know why he's happy, but I do know that he was doing something suspicious_.

Galong Day 3

Armstrong is out walking with Ed discussing the vote. "I think that it's pretty simple. All we have to do is vote out Falman. He did not perform very well in the challenge, and he could keep us from winning challenges in the future," said Ed casually.

"It's a good idea; he would potentially keep us from getting immunity."

_Armstrong: Earlier today Hawkeye came up to me and told me her plan. __She plans to vote Ed off next if we do not win Immunity.__His anger would be to violent and cause some unwanted effects. __I would not like to vote him off, but it's nothing that my muscles cannot handle!_ *After ripping of his shirt, the cameraman passes out from shock and terror.*

"Hey, Lan Fan, come here! I want to ask you something!" yelled Ed after returning from a talk with Hawkeye. "We were planning on keeping you in and voting Falman out. I just wanted you to know that you're afe," whispered Ed so Falman would not here.

"Thank you very much; I needed that.": Lan Fan was very grateful to know that she was safe.

_Lan Fan: Yes! __I know that I am not going home this round!_

Hawkeye is walking on the beach with Ross discussing strategy. "Ed and I talked it over, and we decided that it would be best to vote Falman off tonight."

"I'm fine with that. All we have to do is wait for tonight to come… We should probably tell Falman that he is safe and we are voting Lan Fan out so he does not do anything rash."

"I like that plan. Also, we should vote of Ed the next chance we get because he could get very angry and rash if we lose again," Hawkeye replied.

"I'll go talk to Falman and let him think he is safe.

Falman comes up to the women to see what they were talking about and joins in, "What are you talking about?"

"We just decided that we should keep you in and vote Lan Fan out. Are you willing to vote with us?" Ross replied.

"Sure, as long as it's not me I'm fine with that."

_Ross: He took the bait! __Now fall we have to do is blind side him tonight_.

_Falman: I reall do not feel safe right now. __I know that I have a target on my back because I could not swim well. __Hopefully, the girls were not lying and will vote Lan Fan tonight. __I guess we will have to see what happens_.

Tribal Council Day 3

"Behind each of you is a torch. Go ahead and grab a torch and approach the flame. Dip it in and get fire. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council because in this game, fire represents life. Once your fire is gone, so are you. This will be the case for one of you tonight

"So, let's get to it. Ed, how does it feel to lose the first immunity challenge?"

"Well Jeff, it really hurts. Especially when we were so close to winning, and I should have been able to figure out the puzzle quickly."

"Maria, do you feel like Ed is the reason for losing the challenge?"

"Not really, we were so close to winning. It was really just a little failure in the water and the puzzle. We just should have pushed a little harder, that's all there is to it."

"Lan Fan, do you feel safe going into tonight's Tribal Council?"

"I feel like my tribe mates have faith in my ability to serve them well, and keep me in."

"Vato, you were the slowest out in the water, does this put a target on your back?"

"Well Jeff, it most certainly does put a target on my back. I promise, however, that I will perform better in any future challenges that involve swimming."

"With that it is time to vote. Alex, you're up."

Ed's vote: Sorry buddy, but you have to go home first. (Falman)

Falman's vote: It's either you or me. I would rather it be you. (Lan Fan).

"I'll go tally the votes." Jeff gets the votes and comes back. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

...

…

…

First vote… Vato

…

…

…

Second vote… Lan Fan. That's one vote Vato, one vote Lan Fan.

…

…

…

Vato. That's two votes Vato, one vote Lan Fan.

…

…

…

Vato. That's three votes Vato, one vote Lan Fan. Two votes left.

…

…

…

...

First person voted out of Survivor: Amestris, Vato. That's four, that's enough. Come bring me your torch."

"Vato, your tribe has spoken."

"Well, it seems that this tribe knows where it stands. You will need to do better if you want to survive. This game is just getting started. Grab your torches and head on back to camp. Good night.

Falman's Last Words

Falman: It really hurts being the first person voted out. Someone has to be voted out first and it was me. I should tried harder. Good luck guys, I'm hoping that one of you 5 wins.

VOTES:

Falman: Armstrong, Ed, Lan Fan, Hawkeye, Ross

Lan Fan: Falman

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Survivor: Amestris. Once again please Review. This is my first writing, so it can only get better from here. Right?<strong>


End file.
